


Lullaby

by bfrizzz



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfrizzz/pseuds/bfrizzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic featuring "I Love You" by Laura Osnes. Nick and Demi serenade their new baby with a special song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

It starts off with just Demi mumbling “I love yous” at her stomach as she rubs it. Once her bump becomes more obvious, Nick begins rubbing lotion on it, which is supposed to help with stretch marks, and he finds himself whispers loving words to the baby that’s forming inside Demi’s stomach.  
Eventually the “I love yous” form a melody or so Nick notices. Demi seems to sing it in the same rhythm each time. He even catches himself singing it around the house. Demi teases him about it, saying that she can write a catchier tune with three words than he can an entire song, and he just laughs it off.

The melody sticks in Nick’s head though and he finds himself adding music to it. First comes the piano. Nick has just finished a phone call with Demi, which he always ends in “I love you”, and ever since Demi’s little song, Nick can’t say those words without getting it stuck in his head. Since he’s at the studio, Nick goes to the piano and plays a couple of chords before something sticks out to him. He softly sings “I love you” as he repeats the same pattern he just played and things progress from there. By the end of the night he has four minutes of pure piano music for this little song but no more lyrics besides “I love you.”

It doesn’t take long for more lyrics to come though. Nick’s laying awake in bed a few nights later with Demi asleep beside him. Her shirt has rolled up just enough to have her stomach peeking out. Smiling as he thinks about the little one growing inside, Nick scoots lower on the bed until he’s eye level with the baby bump. He begins to sing the familiar “I love you” melody and new words just seem to spew out of him.

_I love you_  
I mean I just adore you  
I wanna do things for you  
All my life 

"You seriously wrote actual lyrics to that?" Demi’s sleepy voice stops Nick’s song and he looks up at her.

"Oh, sorry Dems. I didn’t know you were up."

"I wasn’t until someone decided to serenade our little rocker."

Nick lets out a small laugh. “Sorry about that. I promise I’ll stop and you can get back to bed.”

"Well now I want to hear the rest of the this song." Demi sits up so that her back is leaning against their headboard and her arms automatically go to her stomach. It has become second nature to her to rub her stomach at this point.

"To be honest," Nick adjusts himself on the bed so that he’s sitting next to his wife "that’s all I have. I didn’t really plan on having lyrics."

"So you just pulled that out of your ass?" Nick nods. "God I wish I was as talented as you."

"Says the girl who started this by just singing ‘I love you’ to her stomach." Nick points out.

This makes Demi laugh. “True.”

Nick’s hands join Demi’s on her stomach and the two caress the baby bump for a few moments in a comfortable silence. Unconsciously, Nick begins to hum the all too familiar tune and Demi hums along until she sings a couple new lyrics. “ _What do other people do? People who don’t have you_.”

“ _They’re unfortunate indeed. Should we tell them? No, no need_.” Nick sings back without missing a beat.

"See, how do you do that?" Demi asks with a laugh, tossing her hands up in frustration.

"It’s a gift." Nick responds with a wink.

"One I hope our little one inherits."

Nick lets out a scoff. “Please, he’s going to be a musical prodigy. He’ll probably know seven instruments by the time he’s seven.”

"One each year … I like that idea." Nick can tell by the look in her eyes that Demi is daydreaming about this. A few seconds later, she laughs.

"What?"

"Can you imagine his little baby hands playing a violin?"

"Violin?" Nick laughs. "That’s the first instrument you want him to learn?"

Demi shrugs. “I always wanted to learn, so why not get him started with that.”

"And then he can teach you."

"Exactly." And the two expecting parents laugh.

Demi is seven months pregnant when Nick writes a guitar part for the song. They have just painted the nursery - they may be a few months late doing it, but better late than never or so Demi says - and they’re learning up against the wall that looks out the window. The view is nothing fancy; it’s just the building next door since they’re living in New York.

Nick has the guitar on his lap just strumming away. Sometimes he goes on autopilot when he has a guitar in his hands and begins to play different melodies. He doesn’t even know what he’s playing until he hears Demi singing along.

_I love you_  
I mean I just adore you  
I wanna do things for you  
All my life 

Nick stops playing. “Is that what I was playing?”

"Yeah…?" Demi trails off, giving him a confused look.

"That’s weird."

"How is that weird? We’ve been singing it constantly."

"Because I never wrote a guitar part for it."

"I guess you just did."

Nick spends the rest of the night making every single note perfect with the song. By the time the baby comes two months later Demi swears that the song is finished because, no matter how awesome Nick thinks it would be to make a lullaby album featuring the song, it’s just something special between them and their little one, but Nick believes it’s missing a few more verses.

Those lyrics come as Nick and Demi are looking down at their newborn son as she holds him in her arms. “Hey there, Benjamin Jerry Jonas.” Demi whispers down at the newborn. The new mom steals a quick glance back at Nick. “Is it so crazy to think that I could already be in love with him?”

"Not at all. I mean, we have been singing to him that we love him for a majority of this pregnancy." Nick jokes and Demi laughs. As the two new parents turn their attention back to their son, Nick softly begins to sing new lyrics that are popping into his head.

_I love you_  
I’m not just being sappy  
I wanna make you happy  
All my life 

Demi joins him right after with new lyrics of her own.

_I love you_  
See there, I’m glad I told you  
And now I want to hold you  
All my life 

Smiling down at his wife, Nick gently kisses the top of her head. “I think we just finished our song.”

"So when do we get started on our lullaby CD?" Nick’s eyes widen at Demi’s comment but she quickly says that she is just kidding. "We’ll have enough on our hands with this little guy."

Nick smirks. “That just gives me more time to write more lullabies for the album.” 

Demi laughs. “Do you see what I have to put up with, Benji? Get used to it, he’s your dad.”


End file.
